MrAnnoying
by Akinayuki
Summary: (Mohon maaf membuat kalian kecewa. Aki memutuskan bahwa cerita ini tidak bisa lagi dilanjutkan. Discontinued.)
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Annoying

Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling

By Akinayuki

Summary : Selama ini Hermione merasa akan hidup bersama ibunya selamanya! Hidup normal dan menjadi anak satu-satunya. Namun, Ayah baru muncul bersama anaknya yang membuat hidup Hermione berubah menjadi opera sabun.

Based True Story!

Believe me ^^

Warning OOC , OC and Alternative Universe

-Enjoy-

.

.

**Prolog.**

Oh sungguh!

Hermione Jane Granger sudah merasa bahwa ini hidupnya. Dengan ibunya yang sibuk bekerja dari pagi hingga malam, dia terbiasa dengan kesendirian dan harus menjadi mandiri dari dulu.

Saat umurnya enam tahun, dia dititipkan kepada neneknya yang cerewet dan super protektif yang sangat jauh dari ibunya. Dilarang bermain, dilarang keluar dan dilarang untuk melakukan hal-hal yang tidak berguna.

Ironis?

Ah itu belum hal yang paling buruk. Bahkan bagian buruknya belum dimulai.

Hermione menjalaninya dengan sikap yang biasa. Kadang dia merasa sedih ketika bel pulang berbunyi dan menemukan hanya pengasuhnya yang siap siaga menyambut di depan gerbang sekolah. Dulu dan sekarang tak pernah berubah.

Waktu dia berumur dua tahun, ibunya tak pernah menjemputnya. Seorang supir akan menjemputnya dan membawanya ke tempat penititipan anak yang agak jauh dari rumahnya. Tak ada teman yang mengajaknya main dan hingga malam, dia bertemu dengan ibunya di atas tempat tidur sambil mendengarkan kata maaf yang terucap dari wanita berumur tiga puluh tahunan itu.

Hermione tak pernah berandai-andai kalau saja ibunya tak bercerai dengan ayahnya waktu dia masih bayi. Selama ini dia tidak pernah tahu wajah dan suara dari ayah kandungnya itu. Yang diketahuinya hanya satu. Kekerasan membuat ibunya berpisah dari laki-laki itu.

Saat itu dia berumur sepuluh tahun. Sebentar lagi dia akan menginjak masa sekolah menengah pertama di umur yang masih relatif muda. Dan akhirnya, ada yang berubah.

Ibunya bertengkar dengan neneknya. Cukup rumit hingga membuat sang ibu mengambil paksa Hermione dan tidak pernah menghubungi nenek Sakura dalam beberapa lama. Sebenarnya apa masalah ibu dan anak itu?

Ada pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa waktu akan menjawab semuanya. Dan itu benar!

Hermione mengerti apa permasalahannya. Semua itu karena kedekatan ibunya dengan seorang pria yang terpaut sepuluh tahun darinya. Cinta masa tua huh? Hermione tak begitu paham dengan itu.

Beberapa kali pertemuan dengan laki-laki itu membuatnya agak mengenal siapa dia sesungguhnya.

Pendiam.

Bijaksana.

Orang 'sangat' kaya.

Terlihat sedikit mengerikan.

Dan dia seorang duda.

Laki-laki itu tak pernah memanjakannya dan menyuapnya dengan hadiah-hadiah kecil seperti yang dilakukan calon ayah pada sinetron umumnya. Dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan mengajak makan dan menunjukkan kehadirannya di rumah Hermione.

Well. Jujur saja, Hermione mengijinkan ibunya menyukai laki-laki itu atau mungkin menikah dengannya. Bahkan teman sekolah Hermione mengatakan bahwa dia ayah yang tampan. Uh benarkah?

Dan pemikiran Hermione pun terwujud.

Pernikahan itu terjadi dan membuatnya masuk ke dalam kehidupan keluarga yang rumit dan berkelas.

Ada banyak peraturan yang tercipta di lingkungan barunya. Dan bahkan kini dia tinggal di sebuah rumah yang pernah menjadi rumah impiannya. Perumahan mewah dengan tetangga yang aneh.

Tunggu!

Ada satu hal lagi yang belum dijelaskan.

Laki-laki itu.. ah bukan! Ayah baru Hermione itu mempunyai seorang anak yang berbeda satu tahun lebih tua darinya. Berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Sangat sinis dan mempunyai seringai licik. Otaknya lumayan dan bisa dikatakan pintar. Wajahnya diatas rata-rata dan er-

Dia satu sekolah dengan Hermione.

Kakak kelas yang menarik perhatian.

Kakak tiri Hermione.

Ya! kakak tiri! Namanya..

"Aku Draco. Dan aku tidak mengakuimu sebagai adikku."

TBC

**Author's note **

**Gyahahahah! Ada fic baru! Ini lebih ke family dan ada romancenya sih~ XD**

**Apa kalian percaya kalau ini cerita nyata? Percayalah! Ini benar-benar berdasarkan cerita nyata meskipun terlihat seperti sinetron. **

**Ada pertanyaan silahkan langsung PM atau review fic ini.**

**Sankyuu nyo :3**


	2. Story one : That day

Ups ada yang salah, cerita yang ini sama sekali berbeda dan bukan based true story karena saya mengubah plot-nya. Maafkan saya!

Memang Prolog-nya sama dengan fic yang saya post di fandom Naruto. Tapi cerita ini berkembang dengan story yang berbeda. Selamat menikmati.

All chara belong to J. K. Rowling and this story and all of the original chara belong to me, Akinayuki.

.

.

.

.

Chapter One : That day.

**Hermoine POV**

Hari itu. Ya, aku masih bisa dan sangat jelas mengingat hari dimana ibuku mengenakan gaun mewah luar biasa dengan warna putihnya yang memukau. Melewati lorong dalam gereja dengan anggun dan menghampiri sosok pria mapan yang menunggunya di ujung altar.

Dia begitu cantik membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dan mulutku selalu menggumam kata pujian untuknya. Apalagi senyuman ibu selalu terlihat setiap detik.

Siapa yang tidak senang dan bahagia melihat ibu yang disayanginya seperti itu? Yang pasti bukan aku.

Saat itu aku duduk di kursi gereja paling depan dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Tanpa memikirkan kehidupanku selanjutnya atau bahkan bagaimana aku akan menjalani hidupku nanti. Dengan ayah baru yang terlihat rupawan serta kakak tiriku yang tak hadir dalam hari istimewa itu.

Kudengar hari itu dia sedang berada di luar negeri dan tidak mendapatkan tiket pulang karena cuaca yang buruk. Padahal aku yakin sekali sebenarnya itu hanya alasan karena dia tidak ingin hadir. Mungkin aku teralu terbawa suasana hingga tak pernah memikirkan apapun tentang kakak tirinya yang bernama Draco Malfoy itu.

Apa sifatnya mirip dengan ayah tirinya? Apakah dia baik? Apa dia akan menyambut dirinya dengan hangat?

Aku pernah melihat sosok Draco di lukisan keluarga mansion Malfoy. Memang dia sangat tampan dan- tunggu! Perlukah aku menjelaskan fisik orang itu? ini terasa memalukan.

Oke, kembali ke topik semula. Hanya satu yang aku rasakan melalui gambar itu. Dia orang yang berbahaya. Andai kalian melihat sebuah senyuman licik yang dia pasang!

Diantara semua jenis senyuman yang pantas untuk dipakai saat dilukis, kenapa dia harus tersenyum seperti itu? Ahh.. tentu karena itu memang senyuman miliknya bukan? Dia orang yang berbahaya.

Setelah hari itu berlalu dan disusul hari-hari berikutnya, kini saatnya berhadapan langsung dengan semuanya!

Duduk disebuah acara makan malam Malfoy bersama anggota keluarga yang lain. Dalam diam dan keseriusan yang mencekam. Apa yang bisa kulakukan?

Aku hanya bisa duduk di dekat bibi baruku dengan dandanan super nyentrik yang pernah kutemukan. Awalnya kukira dia orang gila, tapi ternyata dia memang gila. Dia tersenyum dan tertawa ketika melihat wajahku. Bahkan saat aku hanya meliriknya dia menggenggam lenganku paksa dan memperlihatkan seringai lebarnya.

Oh Tuhan! Ini mengerikan!

Aku membenarkan kacamataku dan berusaha mengalihkan pandanganku kearah deretan kata rumit yang ada di dalam buku tebal di pangkuanku. Telingaku mendengar mereka berbincang-bincang mengenai sesuatu ataupun tertawa kecil sejenak.

Setidaknya Malfoy masih keluarga kaya yang normal.

"Kemana Draco?"

Pertanyaan bibi nyentrik yang kutahu bernama Belatrix itu membuat mata maduku teralih untuk melihat yang lainnya. Benar juga, kenapa sampai saat ini dia belum datang?

"Sebentar-"

"Aku disini bibi."

Semuanya menoleh kearah sumber suara yang telah berani memotong kalimat Lucius. Sosok itu tengah berdiri tak jauh dari meja besar kami dengan seorang gadis disampingnya. Lengannya memeluk pinggang gadis itu dengan mesra dan dia tersenyum persis seperti di lukisan yang pernah ku lihat.

Rambut pirangnya terlihat berkilau terkena sinar lampu beserta kulitnya yang tidak teralu putih. Mungkin dia suka berolahraga? Apalagi badannya tinggi dan tegap.

Tanpa sadar aku tengah menganalisa dirinya hingga mataku bertemu pandang dengan mata abu-abu kelamnya. Dia ternyata tengah memandangiku dengan mengernyitkan alisnya. Dengan cepat aku mengalihkan pandanganku kembali ke arah buku tebal yang tak berkutik di pangkuanku.

"Kau terlambat Draco," ucap Lucius pelan dan melirik anak laki-lakinya itu dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Maafkan aku ayah." Draco tersenyum tipis dan menarik sebuah kursi di depanku. "Setidaknya aku datang bersama calon menantumu tersayang." 

Calon menantu?

Aku melirik sosok gadis yang daritadi berada di sampingnya. Sepertinya aku pernah melihat gadis itu sebelumnya, tapi dimana ya? Rambut coklat gelap yang lurus dan wajahnya yang sedikit bulat.

"Selamat malam Mr. Malfoy.." Gadis itu akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya dan menatap semua orang yang hadir termasuk diriku. "Kau pasti adik tiri Draco, aku Pansy."

"Hermione." Aku menjawabnya dengan datar dan menatap lurus kearah gadis itu.

"Rasanya wajahmu familiar," ucap Pansy lagi yang segera kubalas dengan anggukan kecil.

"Kita satu sekolahan." Aku melirik Pansy yang memasang raut agak terkejut. "Kalau kau datang saat acara resmi sekolah, kau pasti sering melihatku."

"Masa?" Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ah! Aku ingat. Kau ketua murid perempuan bukan? Pantas wajahmu familiar."

"Sudah kuduga kalau Mione' adalah anak yang hebat. Dia mirip denganku hahahaha.." Bibi Belatrix tertawa lepas dan menarik tubuhku ke dalam rangkulan tangan kanannya.

Bisakah aku pindah tempat duduk saja? Dia bisa membunuhku!

"Hermione.."

Lucius memanggilku dengan suara pelannya. Aku melepaskan rangkulan bibi Belatrix dan memandangi wajah ayah baruku itu. "Ya ayah?"

"Draco akan pindah ke sekolahmu dua hari lagi. Kuharap kau bisa membimbingnya untuk beradaptasi."

"Hah?" Aku terkejut beberapa saat. Memandangi Lucius dengan mata yang terbuka lebar dan mulut hampir terbuka. "Ke-ke Sekolahku ayah?"

"Ya. Ibumu juga menyarankan hal itu. Hogwarts Academy adalah sekolah yang bagus disini." Dia memberi jeda sebentar sembari menarik nafas singkat. "Lagipula Pansy dan kau juga bersekolah disana bukan, kau keberatan?"

"Tidak." Aku menggeleng cepat dan menggigit bibir bawahku pelan. Oke, dua hari lagi kakak tiriku akan satu sekolah denganku. Seharusnya aku senang, tapi entah mengapa aku malah merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi.

"Mari kita mulai makan." Ibu tersenyum dan mulai memimpin doa sebelum makan. Asal kalian tahu saja, saat ini aku tidak berdoa mengenai makanan lezat yang terhidang di depanku. Doaku sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan makan malam ini.

Hanya satu kalimat yang terus ku ulang-ulang dan mungkin Tuhan bosan mendengarnya dan menganggapnya sebagai _spam_.

Kumohon..

Aku membuka mataku dan memandangi sosok Draco yang ternyata melakukan hal yang sama. Memandangiku lurus dengan sorot mata tajam serta bibir tipisnya yang sensual membentuk sebuah lengkungan tipis yang membuatku merinding.

Dia menyeramkan dan dia menyebalkan.

"Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu." Suaranya begitu dingin dan entah mengapa aku kesal mendengarnya. "Kau berbeda dengan yang di foto."

Aku menutup buku tebalku dan melepas kacamata tanpa frameku. "Akan lebih berbeda di sekolah," sahutku datar dan meminum _lemon tea _yang telah ku abaikan selama beberapa menit.

"Benarkah?" Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya lebih ke belakang. "Aku tidak sabar satu sekolah denganmu."

Aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah ketika dia tersenyum memperlihatkan sedikit gigi bagian belakangnya yang rapi.

Kumohon Tuhan..

"Pasti menarik."

Kumohon jangan biarkan pria di depanku ini merusak hidupku.

Jangan pernah.

~oOo~

"Kau sudah siap sayang?"

"Hm yeah." Hermione mengangguk ringan dan melihat kearah koper besar miliknya. Hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah sejak liburan semester yang panjang. Kembali ke academy dan akan menghabiskan enam bulan di dalam asrama. Oh ya, jangan lupakan mengenai peranannya sebagai ketua murid.

Membayangkan tugasnya kembali sudah berhasil membuat kakinya terasa berat untuk meninggalkan rumah. Untung saja ketua murid laki-laki orang yang sedikit bisa membantu.

"Kau sudah menghapalkan pidato ketua murid, _dear_?" tanya ibu Hermione lagi sambil mengecek ulang persediaan obat Hermione selama enam bulan. Sebagai seorang dokter tak mungkin kan dia berbuat teledor terhadap anaknya sendiri.

"Dengan sempurna, _mom_."

"_Perfect_." Sebuah senyuman manis dipersembahkan kepada gadis bermata hazel itu. "Jangan lupa untuk membimbing kakakmu."

"Oh _mom!_ Dia itu lebih tua dariku, haruskah aku membimbingnya?"

"Tentu saja." Sebuah suara dari lantai dua mengalihkan pandangan Hermione menuju sosok laki-laki yang tengah menuruni tangga. Rambut pirangnya terlihat sedikit berantakan namun cukup tertata rapi. Kedua tangannya sedang sibuk memasang dasi sekolah berwarna hitam dengan strip hijau dan silver.

"Selamat pagi Draco."

"Selamat pagi _Mom_." Draco tersenyum kecil dan mencium pipi ibu Hermione. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan merepotkanmu."

"Yeah, semoga," balas Hermione mengangkat kedua bahunya. Dia melihat kakaknya memakai jas sekolah dan sebuah kerutan timbul di dahinya. "Slytherin.. Kau masuk asrama itu?"

"Kau bisa melihat simbol ular dan warna strip di dasiku bukan?"

Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas. "Yeah, kau cocok masuk disitu."

"Dan kau, Gryffindor. Seperti yang kuduga," sahut Draco melirik simbol singa di jas sekolah Hermione. "Aku dengar kedua asrama itu saling bermusuhan."

"Seratus poin untukmu," ucap Hermione dengan nada sarkastik.

"Meskipun kalian berada di asrama yang bermusuhan, bukan berarti kalian juga harus bermusuhan. Cepat berangkat." Ibu Hermione mendorong kedua anak itu agar segera keluar dari rumah dan masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil _limosine_ mahal yang telah menunggu mereka di luar.

Setelah sang supir memasukkan barang bawaan mereka ke dalam bagasi, mobil itupun melaju keluar rumah menuju Hogwarts Academy yang terletak agak jauh dari pusat kota. Seperti biasanya, mobil itupun diselimuti keheningan layaknya Lucius yang berada di dalam.

Anak dan ayah tidak akan jauh berbeda bukan?

Sementara Draco sedang sibuk mendengar lagu-lagu dari I-pod miliknya. Hermione membuka buku tebal yang belum selesai dia baca sejak kemarin. Memakai kacamata bacanya dan mulai menggerakkan bola matanya untuk menulusuri setiap kata yang tercetak.

Tak beberapa lama, gadis berambut cokelat gelap itu menyadari bahwa Draco melepaskan headset-nya dari telinga. "Hei."

"Ya?" Hermione menjawabnya dengan cepat tanpa melihat kearah Draco.

"Bisa kau alihkan dulu perhatianmu dari buku lusuh itu?"

Hermione menghela nafas singkat dan menutup bukunya dengan kesal. Dia mendongak dan memandangi wajah Draco dengan malas. "Apa?"

"Aku tahu kau tidak menyukaiku," jawab Draco dengan senyuman tipis miliknya. Dia menyandarkan sikunya di pinggiran jendela.

"Well, tidak juga."

"Asal kau tahu, aku sangat tidak menyukaimu." Ucapan Draco membuat mata Hermione menyipit dan memandangi Draco dengan konsentrasi penuh. Sorotan mata pria itu kini lebih menusuk dan wajahnya menjadi sangat serius. "Kau orang asing yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kehidupanku."

"Kehidupanmu?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu. Orang biasa yang memanfaatkan ayahku demi mendapatkan kekuasaan dan kekayaan."

"Apa?" Hermione memandangi Draco tak percaya. Tangan kanannya mengepal sangat erat dan sebuah kerutan tercipta di antara kedua alisnya. "Jangan bicara sembarangan!"

"Aku tidak akan menghalangi semua niatmu. Tapi ingat satu hal, Aku tidak akan pernah mengakuimu sebagai keluargaku."

"Kau pikir aku juga mengakuimu sebagai keluargaku?"

"Jangan pernah berharap, darah lumpur sepertimu bisa diakui dengan mudah dalam keluargaku. Kau dan ibumu itu kotor." Draco menyeringai licik dan menyandarkan punggungnya lebih dalam ke tempat duduknya.

Gigi-gigi Hermione mulai bertemu dan beradu. Cukup, perkataan Draco benar-benar membuatnya emosi saat ini. Tidak masalah kalau dia tidak diakui oleh keluarga Malfoy. Tapi jangan pernah menghina ibunya, apalagi menyebutnya kotor.

Mobil itu akhirnya berhenti dan terdengar suara sopir dari sela jendela yang menghubungkan bagian belakang dengan bagian depan mobil.

Hermione dan Draco saling adu pandang selama beberapa menit. Nafas gadis itu terdengar memburu dan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras hingga bibir itu terlihat memerah.

"Dari luar kau memang seorang keturunan bangsawan. Tapi asal kau tahu, bagiku kau itu lebih kotor dari kotoran anjing!" Hermione membuka pintu mobil itu dan menyambar tasnya dengan cepat. Dia menutup pintu itu dengan keras tanpa peduli bahwa Draco masih di dalam.

Sedangkan pria berambut pirang itu hanya menyandarkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Tangan kirinya terlihat mengepal dan ujung bibirnya tertarik sebelah. "Benar-benar menarik."

"Tidak turun tuan?" Sang sopir mulai bertanya ketika dia menyadari bahwa tuan mudanya belum turun menyusul sang nona mudanya.

"Sebentar lagi, tak mungkin kan aku jalan berdekatan dengan 'lumpur' itu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia menyebalkan! Lihat saja nanti! Dia pikir dia siapa?" Hermione berjalan dengan kesal sembari menghentakkan kakinya dengan keras di lorong sekolah. Dia menggerutu sangat keras hingga menggema di sepanjang lorong yang masih sepi. "SIAL! Aku benci sekali dengannya!"

Hermione berhenti berjalan dan menggeram kesal. Dia mempertemukan gigi-giginya dengan keras dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Tangannya menggenggam erat pegangan besi koper miliknya dan tak lama dia berjongkok dan menghadap koper berwarna hitam kelamnya.

Terdengar isak tangis dari sosok gadis itu dan bahunya terlihat bergetar pelan. Air matanya mulai jatuh menetesi ubin kuno di lorong itu setetes demi setetes.

"Ayah.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Aula besar Hogwarts terlihat ramai di penuhi oleh murid dari tahun pertama hingga tahun ketujuh. Bisa dibayangkan betapa berisiknya ruangan itu bukan? Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya para staf guru mulai memasuki aula dan berbaris dengan rapi. Kemudian kepala sekolah Hogwarts dengan janggut panjangnya menyusul di belakang.

Dia mengambil langkah besar dan maju di atas panggung. Memandangi seluruh murid-muridnya yang kini terdiam seketika. Dipukulnya pelan mig yang ada di atas panggung dan berdehem kecil.

"Selamat datang di Hogwarts." Suara pria tua itu akhirnya keluar dengan bebas dari mulutnya. Dia tersenyum tipis dan melanjutkan kata sambutannya.

Sementara itu, Hermione tengah berbaris diantara barisan Gryffindor dan Hufflepuff. Tepat disebelah ketua asrama Gryffindor dan seorang murid perempuan Hufflepuff yang tidak dia ketahui namanya.

Matanya berusaha untuk terfokus kepada sosok kepala sekolah di depannya. Tapi ternyata dia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa sesekali dia mencuri pandang kearah barisan Slytherin dan menemukan sosok kakak tirinya yang mulai dibencinya.

Laki-laki itu tengah memandang ke depan dengan malas dan memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Sepertinya dia sudah memasang headset di telinganya dan sama sekali tidak mendengar kata sambutan ini.

Hermione bisa melihat bahwa wanita-wanita Slytherin yang selalu dianggapnya idiot -jangan tanya kenapa- memberikan perhatian khusus kepada kakak tirinya itu. Meliriknya, menatapnya lekat atau bahkan tertawa dan mengigit jari mereka. Bodoh kan?

"Stt- 'Mione.." Ketua asrama Gryffiondor berbisik pelan memanggil Hermione. "Siapa laki-laki tampan itu?"

"Laki-laki tampan?" Hermione mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Maksudmu Harry?"

"Oh please 'Mione! Aku tahu Harry itu tampan, tapi saat ini aku bukan membicarakan dia."

"Well, kalau begitu Miss Ginny Weasly. Bisakah kau memberikan ciri-ciri orang yang kita bicarakan ini selain dengan kata 'tampan'?" tanya Hermione lagi dengan sarkastik.

"Itu laki-laki seksi yang ada di barisan Slytherin. Dia seangkatan dengan kita bukan? Kau kenal dia? Kau tahu namanya?" Ginny menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi membuat Hermione hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu apapun. Lebih baik kau memperhatikan Dumbledore daripada laki-laki itu." Hermione menyenggol pundak Ginny pelan dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah kepala sekolah itu.

Satu lagi. Dengan umur yang lebih tua darinya satu tahun itu, mengapa kakak tirinya itu bisa seangkatan dengannya?

Tidak bisa dibayangkan kalau dalam seminggu mereka harus berada di kelas yang sama dalam berbagai kesempatan.

Dan tanpa sadar dia telah menghela nafas untuk ketiga kalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kalau saja ayahnya bukan orang terpandang, mungkin Draco akan segera pergi dari acara yang membosankan ini. Berbaris dalam waktu yang lama dan mendengarkan berbagai macam kata sambutan yang sangat bertele-tele baginya benar-benar melelahkan.

Bahkan dia sudah mendengarkan tiga puluh lima lagu di dalam I-pod nya namun acara ini belum saja berakhir. Kini dia hanya bisa memandang datar kearah orang tua berambut putih dan berjenggot panjang itu dalam diam.

Sebenarnya, jujur dia merasa risih dengan lirikan-lirikan menjijikkan dari para wanita yang secara beruntung mendapatkan tempat di dekatnya. Bisakah mereka tidak menelanjanginya dengan tatapan mata seperti 'Hai tampan, godai aku?' atau 'Lihat kesini, seksi'

"Mereka menyebalkan." Sebuah suara membuat Draco melirik orang disampingnya. Sosok gadis satu-satunya yang terlihat bisa dekat dengannya. Pansy Parkinson. Yah, meskipun Draco tidak menganggapnya lebih dari teman tapi ayahnya menyetujui jika mereka berpacaran.

"Jangan hiraukan mereka." Pansy hanya mencibir dan melirik kesal kearah gadis-gadis yang menatap Draco dari tadi. "Ketua asrama melirikmu, sebaiknya kau melihat ke depan."

"Blaise maksudmu?" Pansy tersenyum mengejek. "Setiap hari dia melihatku seperti itu, tenang saja," ucapnya lagi dengan santai. Dia mengibaskan rambutnya dan melirik Draco untuk melihat ekspresi pria itu.

"Wow, kurasa kau cocok dengannya." Sebuah seringai kecil terlukis di wajah Draco. "Bagaimana kalau kau putus dariku dan bersamanya saja?"

"Jangan bercanda," jawab Pansy dengan tawa kecil yang agak dipaksakan.

"Sudah berapa lama kau mengenalku?" Draco menatap tajam kedua bola mata Pansy. "Draco Malfoy tidak pernah bercanda, ingat itu." Dia kembali menatap ke depan dan mengacuhkan Pansy yang terdiam membeku mendengar perkataannya tadi. Draco Malfoy telah menyuruhnya untuk putus?

"Karena itu saya akan memanggil kedua ketua murid yang akan memberikan kata sambutan kepada para angkatan baru. Theodore Nott dan Hermoine Granger."

Tepuk tangan yang meriah terdengar menggema di penjuru aula ketika Dumbledore memanggil kedua ketua murid. Dia berjalan menjauhi mig dan mempersilahkan kedua ketua murid yang telah naik ke atas panggung dari arah yang berbeda.

Draco bisa melihat dari kanan panggung, adik tirinya yang telah dipanggil berjalan penuh percaya diri dan tersenyum kepada semua orang. Disampingnya telah berdiri sosok laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya dan memakai seragam dengan ciri-ciri yang sama dengan seragam yang Draco pakai. Yang berbeda hanya badge di lengan yang menandakan bahwa dia adalah ketua murid.

Bisikan-bisikan kecil mulai terdengar seiring kehadiran dua orang itu dipanggil. Telinga Draco dapat mendengar berbagai informasi yang menyimpulkan suatu hal. Theodore Nott dan Hermione Granger adalah orang yang terkenal di kalangan murid-murid.

Draco hanya menatap lurus kearah Hermione hingga gadis itu juga memandangnya balik meski hanya sebentar. Mata Hazel itu kembali beralih ke tempat lain dan bibirnya mulai terbuka pelan untuk menyampaikan kata sambutan.

Seingat Draco, Hermione pernah berkata bahwa dia akan terlihat berbeda ketika menjadi ketua murid di sekolah. Well, memang sedikit berbeda. Rambutnya terlihat lebih rapi dan tidak teralu bergelombang. Dia mengikatnya tinggi dan menyisakan beberapa helai di samping telinganya. Bahkan Draco yakin bahwa dia memakai bedak dan lip gloss saat itu meski hanya sedikit.

Hebat.

Dengan penampilan seperti itu dia mampu mengambil perhatian banyak orang.

"Benar-benar menarik."

~o0o~

"Hei, kau murid baru bukan?"

Draco berbalik ketika merasa seseorang memanggilnya. Dia melepas headset-nya dan menganalisa orang itu. Seingatnya, orang yang menyapanya saat ini adalah ketua asramanya. "Ya, kau ketua asrama bukan?"

"Tepat." Dia menyodorkan tangannya dengan niat bersalaman dengan Draco. "Blaise, Blaise Zabini." Draco menyambut uluran tangan itu dan tersenyum tipis.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Aku pernah melihatmu beberapa tahun yang lalu saat perkumpulan antara keluarga," ucap Blaise lagi dengan sebuah senyuman. Dia dan Draco kini mulai berjalan menuju asrama mereka. "Dan aku datang saat pernikahan ayahmu beberapa bulan lalu, tapi aku tidak melihatmu."

"Ya, aku sedang di luar negeri saat itu," jawab Draco seadanya. Memang saat itu dia sedang di luar negeri bukan? Dia tidak berbohong sama sekali.

"Jujur saja, aku agak terkejut saat tahu ayahmu menikah dengan ibu Granger." Blaise memegang dagunya dan memandangi Draco. " Ini terasa.."

"Menyedihkan?" tebak Draco dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hahahaha, bukan. Justru ini terasa wow. Kau bersaudara dengan Granger! Gadis terpopuler di sekolah ini."

"Huh? Jangan bercanda." Draco hanya membalasnya dengan nada sesinis mungkin. Gadis seperti itu adalah gadis terpopuler di sekolah ini? Oke, sekolah macam apa ini?

"Dia ketua murid perempuan, otak yang sangat jenius dan putri emas dari Gryffindor." Blaise berusaha menjelaskan alasan mengapa Hermione menjadi populer di sekolah ini. "Penampilan menarik dan otak yang cemerlang, itu sempurna Draco."

"Tidak bagiku."

"Rupanya seleramu unik." Blaise tertawa kecil dan dia mengambil jeda sekilas, membiarkan hanya langkah kaki mereka yang terdengar di lorong panjang menuju asrama mereka di bawah tanah. "Kulihat.. Kau dekat dengan Pansy."

"Kau menyukainya?" Pertanyaan Draco yang tepat pada sasaran membuat Blaise langsung salah tingkah dan menggaruk kepalanya yang hanya ditumbuhi rambut-rambut kecil. "Kau boleh mengambilnya."

"Andai aku bisa.," ucap Blaise lagi dengan nada lesu. Sedangkan Draco hanya memasang wajah datarnya dan bersiap untuk menarik kopernya menuruni tangga menuju asrama Slytherin yang terletak di beberapa belokan setelah tangga ini.

Namun mata abu-abunya sempat melihat arah lain, tepat kearah seorang gadis yang baru menuruni tangga dari atas. Dia terlihat sedang berkonsentrasi dengan tulisan di sebuah papan yang ada di tangannya. Terkadang dia seperti mencoret sesuatu di papan itu dan mengedarkan pandangan secara abstrak hingga pandangannya bertemu dengan tatapan Draco.

Langkahnya berhenti dan menatap Draco dengan dingin.

"Hai Granger!" Blaise menyapa gadis itu dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya dan dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman tipis di wajah Hermione.

"Hai Blaise."

"Sibuk di hari pertama?" tanya Blaise lagi dengan menaikkan alisnya.

"Yeah." Hermione mengangguk kecil. "Murid angkatan pertama ternyata lebih merepotkan dari bayanganku," keluhnya sambil menatap papan ditangannya.

"Berjuanglah, hahaha.." Draco hanya mendengarkan percakapan mereka dalam diam. Sebenarnya dia ingin pergi dari situ dan tidak ingin melihat wajah adiknya lebih lama lagi. Tapi apa daya, dia tidak mengetahui letak asramanya dengan tepat.

"Mione!" Sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepada sosok laki-laki berambut cokelat muda yang berlari kecil menuruni tangga. Hermione berbalik untuk melihat sosok yang datang dari belakangnya. "Aku sudah selesai mengantar murid angkatan pertama ke asrama mereka. _Bloody hell!_ Mereka mengerikan!"

"Jangan berlebihan Ron." Hermione hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas mendengar perkataan sahabat baiknya itu.

"Mereka memang mengerikan! Memecahkan vas di koridor sekolah, tersesat dan bahkan aku menemukan murid-murid yang berpacaran."

"Itu memang tugasmu, jadi jangan banyak mengeluh."

"Baiklah Baiklah." Ron hanya bisa mengangkat kedua bahunya pasrah. Dia melirik Blaise dan sosok Draco yang berada tak jauh darinya. "Hei, aku baru melihatmu disini. Anak baru?"

"Namanya Draco Malfoy. Dia murid pindahan," jawab Blaise sembari menunjuk Draco dengan ibu jarinya.

"Draco Malfoy?" Ron mengerutkan dahinya dan terlihat berpikir. "Tunggu, bukannya nama ayah tirimu juga Malfoy? Apa dia kakak tirimu 'Mione?"

"Aku bukan kakaknya," sahut Draco dingin dan sebuah seringai kecil terbentuk di wajah tampannya. "Mana mungkin gadis jelek dan murahan seperti dia adalah adikku?" Draco mendecih kecil dan memandangi Hermione dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Menutupi kejelekan dengan memakai _make up_ dan mencari perhatian semua orang. Menjijikkan."

Blaise melirik Draco tak percaya begitu pula dengan Ron. Matanya membulat dan terlihat hidungnya memerah menahan amarah akibat sahabatnya diejek seperti itu. Sedangkan Hermione hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memegang papannya dengan erat.

"Kau! Berani sekali kau menghina 'Mione!"

"Tentu saja aku berani. Dia itu jauh lebih rendah dariku." Draco mengucapkannya dengan sangat enteng. Sebelah ujung bibirnya terangkat dan kepalanya terangkat tinggi-tinggi membuat Ron dapat melihat betapa sombongnya dia.

"Brengsek! Tutup mulutmu!" Ron melangkah maju dan bersiap untuk memukul Draco, namun tangan Hermione menahan langkahnya. "Jangan halangi aku 'Mione! Dia itu harus belajar tata krama! Dia itu menghinamu!"

"Sudahlah Ron. Kau hanya akan menambah masalah." Hermione memandangi Draco yang tengah tersenyum puas. "Lebih baik kita pergi."

"Tapi 'Mione!"

"Sampai jumpa saat rapat, Blaise," ucap Hermione yang segera menarik Ron pergi dari tempat itu Meninggalkan Blaise yang hanya berdiri terdiam dan bingung dengan kejadian yang barusan terjadi.

"Sebaiknya kau segera menunjukkan asrama kita." Draco menghancurkan keterkejutan Blaise dan segera menuruni tangga ke bawah. Dia berjalan dengan santai dan mendengarkan I-pod nya lagi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Blaise selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Masuk." Suara Profesor McGonagall terdengar menggema di ruangannya ketika dia mendengar sebuah ketukan pelan di pintu kantornya. Tak lama pintu itu terbuka dan memunculkan ketua murid laki-laki yang telah selesai menjalankan tugasnya. "Ada yang bisa kubantu Mr. Theodore?"

Theodore Nott terlihat menelan ludah yang tertahan di tenggorokannya dan mengambil langkah besar mendekati meja gurunya. "Ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan."

"Well, kalau begitu silahkan duduk." Profesor McGonagall mempersilahkan laki-laki muda itu untuk duduk di depannya. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Begini, bulan depan keluargaku akan pindah ke Itali." Dia mengambil nafas dan menatap wajah guru wanitanya itu. "Aku juga ikut pindah, karena itu.."

"Aa.." Wanita tua itu mengangguk pelan mengerti inti pembicaraan ini. "Aku mengerti, terima kasih telah memberitahukannya. Aku akan membicarakan ini dengan kepala sekolah dan tentunya ketua murid perempuan."

"Terima kasih. Kuharapkan kepindahanku ini tidak merepotkan anda."

McGonagall tertawa kecil. "Sebenarnya ini merepotkanku, aku harus menyeleksi semua murid laki-laki angkatan ketujuh untuk menemukan seseorang yang pantas menggantikanmu."

"Maafkan aku." Theodore hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Semoga kepindahanmu menyenangkan Mr. Theodore."

"_Thanks prof_." Laki-laki itu bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkuk sekilas. "Permisi, semoga hari anda menyenangkan."

"_You too dear._" Profesor McGonagall tersenyum kecil dan melihat sosok ketua murid laki-laki itu pergi meninggalkan ruangannya. Dia mengambil sebuah berkas dari atas mejanya dan membukanya pelan. Dibacanya informasi yang ada dan melirik kearah pojok kiri atas berkas itu.

Sebuah senyuman puas terlukis di wajahnya. Dia menutup berkas itu dan bersiap untuk menghadap kepala sekolah Hogwarts siang ini. Sepertinya dia menemukan seseorang yang tepat menggantikan posisi ketua murid laki-laki nanti.

Padahal wanita itu tidak mengerti. Kalau keputusannya kelak akan menyebabkan banyak hal yang tak terduga. Terutama untuk ketua murid perempuan yang akan menjadi partnernya.

Tapi, apa hubungannya dengan Profesor McGonagall?

Yang dilakukannya hanya menemukan calon yang tepat. Dan orang itu memenuhi semuanya.

Nilainya sangat bagus, tak ada catatan buruk dan berasal dari keluarga terpandang.

Kalian tahu siapa yang dimaksud bukan?

"Draco Malfoy."

To be continue

**Akhirnya saya mengupdate cerita ini juga *sigh* well, maaf sebesar-besarnya atas kesalahan yang terjadi pada prolog. Mohon dimaafkan ^^"**

**Sampai bertemu di chapter depan.**


End file.
